Electrical generators and alternators have been used for many years to produce electricity. An electric generator is a device that converts mechanical energy to electrical energy. A generator forces electric current to flow through an external circuit. The source of mechanical energy may be a reciprocating or turbine steam engine, water falling through a turbine or waterwheel, an internal combustion engine, a wind turbine, a hand crank, compressed air, or any other source of mechanical energy. Generators provide nearly all of the power for electric power grids.
Modern generators are often configured as alternators that include rotor and stator assemblies. The rotor assembly typically includes a series of permanent magnets that are together driven in a rotating manner by an external mechanical force. The stator assembly typically includes a series of windings or coils that surround the rotor assembly. The stator assembly remains stationary as the rotor assembly rotates. The movement of the permanent magnets in close proximity to the windings induces an electric current in the windings. The quantity and characteristics of the generated current are in part dependent on the configuration of the alternator (e.g., number of coils and magnets) and the speed at which the rotor assembly rotates. Rectifiers and other downstream components can be used to condition the output from the alternator.
In recent years, there have been increased efforts at establishing methods for producing electricity that are renewable and present minimal adverse impact to the natural environment. The use of wind-based generators has become particularly popular with the development of massive wind turbines. Although widely adopted, present generation systems are not well-suited for certain applications and are only moderately efficient in converting captured energy to electricity, and possess inherent limitations in their mechanical configuration. There furthermore remains a need for a generation system that provides enhanced efficiency and automated control. It is to these and other objects that the present invention is directed.